Project Eclipse of the Moon
by luckisnotmything
Summary: Jaune thought nothing bad would come of being conscripted by the government. Didn't this happen to everyone the year before Beacon? Jaune was chosen, at the age of 16, to be the first in many aura experiments. Using his large measure of aura, they modified his body and turned him into a weapon. Deadpool/Wolverine-esque AU


**Project Eclipse Chapter 1**

**Summary:**

J_aune thought nothing bad would come of being conscripted by the government. Didn't this happen to everyone the year before Beacon? Jaune was chosen, at the age of 16, to be the first in many aura experiments. Using his large measure of aura, they modified his body and turned him into a weapon. Released under the condition of being closely observed by Ozpin, Jaune is being tested by studying the Hunter and Huntress elements of combat at Beacon. Wolverine/Deadpool-esque AU_

It was unexpected. The agents arrived for him unannounced and took him in the night. At first Jaune was scared witless, but after he found out his father would be overseeing the project, and his mother was okay with it, Jaune accepted his fate. He knew what the were going to do him. He had heard the hushed whispers of the scientists. He had a large aura pool reserve, and the scientists were going to use it to their advantage. They were going to make him stronger. But Jaune was fine with it. He had to be stronger anyway. He couldn't cheat his way through Beacon. It couldn't be too bad. After all, his dad was the aware of the project. His dad surely wouldn't let him be hurt. Because, even the coldest of parents didn't let their child get hurt, right?

* * *

He felt himself rushing in and out of consciousness.

Black. White. Pain. Black. White. Pain.

It blurred into an almighty grey. It was unbearable. He was submerged in liquids, and needles were prodding him in every possible location. No matter how hard he willed his dad to stop the procedure with his eyes, the ordeal continued. But he felt it. His body was changing. Things were becoming clear. He was able to struggle.

Then his father left the room. How dare he?

First, he lets scientists experiment on his aura, then he leaves him to feel the pain alone. Jaune couldn't stand it. **His** father left. His struggle turned into unbridled rage. Suddenly, the glass smashed. He was free! The needles were no longer held in place by the machine. He could escape. But then, he realised he was naked. The sudden realisation woke his senses up and he realised they'd been heightened. Also, someone was attempting to talk to him, it seemed.

"... Mr Arc? Jaune, are you listening to me?"

Jaune looked up and realised a scientist was offering him a towel. Blushing at his stupidity, Jaune took it.

"Finally Mr Arc! If you will listen, I would like to go over the effects of the procedure with you."

Oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the cleaners around him and the scientist, Jaune nodded.

"Thank you! If you will follow me for a walk to your clothes and chamber, I'll enlighten you on the effects."

Once again, Jaune nodded and followed scientist at a steady pace. They seemed to be walking through a futuristic military facility. Jaune hadn't been there long and the only place he'd been allowed to see was his quarters and the canteen.

"Now Mr Arc, you must have realised the reason for this entire project by now. We have searched far and wide for an ample test subject, someone with excellent aura reserves. That person is you. We do not know the full extent of the effects, but we are certain we have completed what we set out to do. Using chemicals, we have, how we say, suggested your aura to solidify your bones. At this moment in time, your bones are one of the strongest materials to man. Have you got all that, Mr Arc?"

Jaune could only gape in shock. His bones, one of the strongest materials known to man? It was shocking! Jaune couldn't believe it. He was barely able to nod.

"Good! The only other effect, is your blood has fused with your aura. Essentially, as long as you have aura, you won't run out of blood and you'll experience a heightened healing factor. It is a rather giant shame we couldn't make you physically stronger, but if you work out your aura may speed up the process. Ah, here are your quarters. Guards will escort you to meals and we will be testing your capabilities in the next few months. Also, the Captain may drop in, so try to be civil with him as he is the head of the project."

Jaune had already collapsed on his bed into deep slumber, before the scientist had left the room.

* * *

The tests had been highly uncomfortable. Jaune had been effectively tortured day after day, so they could establish the strength of his bones and how fast his healing factor was. Even if that wasn't a big enough slice of hell, the normal soldiers and guards avoided him like disease. When he got close, the guards whispered 'monster' and muttered 'weapon' amongst other things, beneath their breath. And he still hadn't been visited by the Captain. The man responsible for all of this.

* * *

What seemed like years, but what was only months later, the Captain made an appearance. The Blonde barely noticed the presence of the man, while he read. Jaune only took notice when the man cleared his throat. After death glaring each other, for what seemed like an age, the Captain finally spoke.

"I have made arrangements for you to be moved to a school, which specialises in producing hunters and huntresses, where you will broaden your horizons and learn new forms of combat. You will take the sword and shield that symbolises your family's heritage and stand tall as a member of Project Eclipse of the Moon. Your are not to say a word of the project to anyone except Headmaster Ozpin. Am I understood?" the Captain commanded, with clear authority.

"Yes, Dad," Jaune spat barely holding his hostility and utter disgust.


End file.
